Are You SURE I Can't Fudge The Dice Rolls?
by 0n3dgeGaming
Summary: So here we are, a bunch of assholes in way over our head with the all mighty Dice Gods ruling over our every action. Stuck in another dimension where everything else is now ALSO ruled over by the dice gods whenever we're around. And for the love of it all, please, please, please, let it be a Nat 20 this time... (Pathfinder Rules in play, EXP Gain is momentum based.)
1. Roll for Reflex

_**[Reflex Skill Check (1d20): DC to Beat: 13]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 4 = 8 + 4 = 12. (**__**Check Failed!) Knocked Prone!**__**]**_

_**[Tehg: 1d20 + 7 = 3 + 7 = 10. (**__**Check Failed!) Knocked Prone!**__**]**_

_**[G1: 1d20 + 2 = **_**20!**_** \+ 2 = 22. (**__**Check Succeeded!)**__**]**_

_**[Damage Roll Check: 1d6 of Fall Damage (10 feet)]**_

_**[Acrobatics Check (1d20): DC to Beat: 15]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 - 1 = 16 - 1 = 15. (Check Succeeded!) Takes Half Fall Damage]**_

_**[Tehg: 1d20 + 8 = 2 + 8 = 10. (**__**Check Failed!)**__**]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d6/2 = 3/2 = 2 (Take 2 points of Falling Damage) 10HP - 2 = 8HP]**_

_**[Tehg: 1d6 = 6 (Take 6 points of Falling Damage) 11HP - 6 = 5HP]**_

"Wha-!?" A voice sounded out as a man fell out of the sky and landed face first into the ground, a low groan escaping his lips as he laid there.

"Woah!" Another voice came out a few feet away from the man before another figured dropped out onto a bunch of tree branches, before those same branches broke off under the weight as the figure dropped to the ground below. "Sonnovabitch...!"

A third and final figure suddenly dropped down to the ground, quickly going into a combat roll to spread out the momentum of the fall across his entire back and lower the strain of the drop almost by instinct. "Huh? How did I…?" The third figure asked, as he looked down at himself.

"Did anyone… get the license plate of that… Whatever it was?" The first figure asked as he rolled onto his back and looked up at the slightly concealed sky. "...Wait, when the hell did I get into a forest?"

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck! God fucking dammit that hurt!" The second figure shouted as he stood up from atop a pile of broken branches. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

The third figure stood up fully, looking over at the other two reeling from their crash. "Uh… You two okay?" He asked, walking over to the two of them.

"Just peachy…" The first figure said, sarcasm laced in his voice as he pulled himself off the ground. "Besides, you know, falling out of the god damned sky and all."

"I fell down onto a bunch of branches that then broke apart to repeat the process. What do you think?" The second figure said, before wincing as he walked over. "Fuck that hurt…"

"Okay… Either of you know where we are?" Asked the third figure as the three of them looked around.

"Uh… Random ass forest in the middle of nowhere?" The first figure shrugged, before looking up at the long tree branches looming above the three of them, cascading the light of the moon through the leaves onto the grassy floor. "...Okay, I know I wanted a break from College, but this is ridiculous..."

"...So should we be doing introductions, or…?" Asked the second figure.

"Uh, yeah…" The first figure said, letting out a breath. "Almost forgot… Uh… I'm Bryce."

"Steven…" The third figure said, nodding at Bryce.

"Tony." Said the second figure, looking at the two of us with a thoughtful expression. "Huh…It might just be my imagination…but…"

"Eh?" Bryce blinked at Tony in confusion.

"...Does…On Edge mean anything to you?" Asked Tony, after a brief moment of silence.

Bryce blinked, before a smirk formed onto his face as he looked at the third figure. "...No…No fucking way! Tehg? Holy shit! I knew that British accent was familiar!"

"Wait, are you serious?" Steven asked, catching the attention of others. "Tehg is that you?"

"Yeah. And judging by that, I assume we're correct in assuming you're G1?" Asked Tehg.

"Yeah… Shit, what are the odds…?" Asked G1.

"Honestly, complete bullshit." Bryce said, his eyes narrowed slightly. "But enough thinking like that, how've you been man?"

"I've… Been better." Tehg said, looking back towards the pile of broken tree branches.

"Ah yeah…" Bryce said, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Oh, you got a…" G1 pulled a stray branch out of Tehg's brown hair, much to the latter's annoyment

"Thanks…" Tehg said, as he looked around. "So… How'd you all get… here? I was just… watching videos on Youtube to pass the time."

"I was getting ready to start work on this guy's chapter." G1 said, pointing his thumb at Tehg.

"I was busy scrambling to get an assignment done for my communications class at my college's learning commons…" Bryce said, crossing his arms. "And the next thing we all knew, we were here, that right?"

"Yeah, that's about right." Tehg said, nodding.

"...I could've sworn I saw something when we landed though…" G1 said, placing a hand to his chin.

"You did?" Tehg asked.

"I mean, he was the only one who didn't land face first on the ground, so he may have been able to see something…?" Bryce said, a deadpanned look on his face. Tehg gave a sideways glance at him, to which the offender raised their arms up. "Sorry, sarcasm and passive aggressive tendencies just come and go with me! I'm pretty sure it's a coping mechanism at this point."

"Hey guys…" G1 suddenly said as the other two looked at him. "You might want to try looking to the top left of your vision."

"...Our… Top left?" Tehg asked in confusion, his eyes flicking over to the left. "The hell?"

"What are you two talking about?" Bryce asked, before following suit. "Oh… that… explains a bit…"

All three sets of eyes landed on the blue box sitting at the top left of their vision. A text box detailing a dice check for reflex, and how Bryce and Tehg's rolls didn't pass the DC, while G1 Critical Succeeded the check.

Following that, a calculation of fall damage for the unfortunate, and an acrobatics check to half the damage.

"Wow, your rolls sucked Tehg…" G1 said bluntly.

"You're one to talk! What the hell was that Nat 20!" Tehg responded in response.

"Guys…" Bryce spoke up, a slightly concerned look on his face.

"I don't know! I sure as hell didn't roll it!" G1 responded.

"I sure as hell didn't roll mine either!" Tehg shot back.

"Guys!" Bryce shouted, breaking the two bickering out of their stupor. "Can we focus more on the fact that a d20 decided if we broke our fall or not?"

The forest suddenly got a lot less loud as that piece of information was processed.

"...That…That might be bad." G1 said.

"Yeah!" Bryce said. "It kinda is!"

"Hey Bryce, calm down." Tehg said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know, I know." Bryce said, shaking his head. "Just… what the hell is going on? First we wake up… wherever the hell this is, and then this Dice Roll shit? What's next?"

"Don't say anything!" G1 barked out.

"I'm not! I'm legitimately asking!" Bryce responded, taking a breath. "...I need to sit down…"

"I think we all do." Tehg said, nodding towards G1 as Bryce sat down on the forest floor. "We need to think this whole thing out."

"So, where do we want to start?" G1 asked, sitting down alongside Tehg. "Getting out of this forest?"

"The best thought we've had so far…" Bryce said with a dry chuckle. He let out a low sigh as he looked at his companions. "So what, we just start walking in a random direction and hope for the best?"

"Unfortunately, that looks like our best option here." Tehg said, crossing his arms. "I'm more worried about what's gonna happen if we don't get out of here…"

_**[Perception Skill Check (1d20)]**_

_**[Tehg: 1d20 + 4 = 16 + 4 = 20.]**_

"Like…" Tehg began as the pupils in his eyes almost seemed to narrow slightly as he looked around the nearby foliage. "...Do either of you see any animals, berries, or anything that would be good as a food source if things went bad?"

_**[Perception Skill Check (1d20)]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 5 = 17 + 5 = 22.]**_

_**[G1: 1d20 + 4 = 7 + 4 = 11.]**_

"...No, not at all." G1 said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"It's not just that… We're in a forest, and yet… I don't see any bugs either." Bryce said, standing up suddenly. He looked towards the top left of his vision, towards the DC Box. "I got a 22 on my perception roll, so I'm not missing anything…"

"Well, this couldn't be anymore unsettling…" G1 deadpanned, an action that had Bryce staring the poor man down in disbelief. "What?"

"Did you not JUST tell me not to jinx any of this?" Bryce asked, before his eyes caught sight of something off to the side. "Hold on…"

_**[Survival Skill Check (1d20): DC to Beat: 15]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 1 = 17 + 1 = 18. (Check Succeeded!)]**_

"Okay… So we may have misjudged things a bit too early…" Bryce said, walking over to a nearby bush. "Because… I think I got something we can work with…"

Tehg and G1 stood up and walked over to Bryce, looking over his shoulder at the tracks in the ground. "Nice find." Tehg said, looking down at what looked like bird prints in the ground. "Let's see where this goes. Maybe this will actually get us somewhere."

"We're trusting our return to civilisation to the footprints of a duck?" G1 asked. "Whatever, this place gives me the creeps. Maybe this duck is going to be a freaking magical one or something."

"Either way we should start walking. There's moonlight but not a lot of it, so we want to hurry along." Bryce said, standing up. He gave a brief nod to the other two before they began forging a path through the underbrush.

* * *

"What the hell?" Bryce said, running up ahead suddenly as he crouched down to look at the ground.

"What's wrong now?" Tehg asked, a drained look on his face.

Bryce motioned them over to his side, as the three of them looking down at the end of the tracks. "Tracks are gone…"

"Well… It did look like bird tracks…" G1 said, letting out a sigh. "Probably just flew off."

"Maybe… But the tracks don't look like the bird was getting ready for takeoff…" Bryce said, narrowing his eyes.

"Since when were you an expert on this animal tracks thing?" Tehg asked.

"All of 5 minutes ago." Bryce said, standing up. "That survival roll did most of the work…"

"These dice rolls are both a blessing and a curse…" G1 muttered in annoyance.

Tehg huffed as he crossed his arms. "So much for that idea…"

"Yeah… but something still feels off about all this…" Bryce said.

_**[Perception Skill Check (1d20): DC to Beat (15)]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 5 = 8 + 5 = 13. (**__**Check Failed!)]**_

_**[Tehg: 1d20 + 4 = 9 + 4 = 13. (**__**Check Failed!)**__**]**_

_**[G1: 1d20 + 4 = 10 + 4 = 14. (**__**Check Failed!)**__**]**_

"_**HONK!**_"

"Jesus!" Bryce yelped, as the three of them jumped for a moment before they all turned around to find a single white goose standing behind them. "Oh… it's… just a goose…"

_**[Knowledge Nature Skill Check (1d20): DC to Beat: 14]**_

_**[Tehg: 1d20 + 3 = 14 + 3 = 17. (**__**Check Succeeded!**__**)]**_

"The hell is a goose doing here?" Asked Tehg, looking down at the bird. "Were in a forest, a really weird forest to be fair, but this sure as hell isn't this thing's natural habitat..."

G1 suddenly crouched down in front of the goose. "I swear I've seen this thing before…"

The three looked at the goose again in silence with a thoughtful expression. "_**HONK!**_"

Bryce's eyes widened almost instantly as he took a step back. "Oh god fucking dammit!"

"IT'S THE FUCKING GOOSE!" G1 shouted.

"But that's impossible, right?" Tehg asked. "I mean, it's from a video game!"

"Tehg, we've just been teleported to what may as well be another dimension. This right here is in no way surprising." G1 said, raising his arm out for emphasis.

"Is it bad we're more concerned about the appearance of this goose than we are about the fact there's nothing else in this forest except for the four of us?" Bryce asked aloud, before shrugging. "I mean, I get it, the goose IS a dick, but don't we have more important things to worry about?"

Tehg shrugged. "He does have a point…"

"Still…" G1 said.

"Look, the goose is the least of our problems right now." Bryce said.

"_**HONK!**_"

"You're biased, so your agreement is invalid!" G1 said, pointing at the goose.

"Just stop worrying about it G1… I'm sure the goose wont give us too much trouble right now." Tehg said, crossing his arms.

_**[Reflex Skill Check (1d20): DC to Beat: 15]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 4 = 12 + 4 = 16. (Check Succeeded!)]**_

_**[Tehg: 1d20 + 7 = 12 + 7 = 19. (**__**Check Succeeded!)**__**]**_

_**[G1: 1d20 + 2 = 15 + 2 = 17. (**__**Check Succeeded!)**__**]**_

_**[Goose: 1d20 = 5. (**__**Check Failed!**__**)]**_

"Hey guys…" Tehg suddenly said, causing the other two to look at him. "Why did we just roll for reflex?"

Bryce's eyes widened before he threw himself forwards, an action quickly followed by G1 and Tehg as a massive shadow passed over them, sending a massive current of wind to slam into them.

"What the hell!?" G1 exclaimed, looking over at the source of the shadow. "Oh, you gotta be fucking with me."

A giant dragon stared them down, wings flapping in the air as it's eyes bore into them.

"...Maybe it's friendly?" Tehg asked hopefully.

Almost as if in response, the dragon tossed a white object into the air, before catching it in its mouth.

"...That was the Goose…" G1 said, as the dragon let out a low belch. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about him, now…"

"Okay… RUN!" Bryce shouted, as the three of them kicked off the ground and ran into the forest again. "This is like when the dnd cartoon started with the level one PCs fighting fucking Tiamat!"

"To be fair, those PCs would've been kinda broken in that system." G1 responded as he kept pace.

"Yeah, maybe, but we sure as hell aren't!" Tehg shouted.

_**[Perception Skill Check (1d20): DC to Beat (10)]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 5 = 16 + 5 = 21. (**__**Check Succeeded!)]**_

"Hey guys, look up ahead!" Bryce shouted, pointing towards a cave up ahead.

"Great! A cave! A place that is most likely this guy's home! Great plan Bryce!" G1 yelled out.

"You got any better ideas?" Bryce asked as he ran over to the cave entrance. "Come on!"

"We've already hit rock bottom. Might as well!" Tehg said. G1 shook his head before the two of them caught up with Bryce. The three of them quickly ducked inside the cave as the shadow of the dragon slowly passed overhead.

"Okay, we're safe…" Tehg said.

"_**HONK!**_"

"GAH FUCK!" Bryce shouted, as the three of them turned around to see the goose standing in front of them. "...HOW!?"

"_**HONK!**_"

"That's not a fucking answer! How did you survive!?" Bryce exclaimed.

"Hey Bryce…Take a look at what it has next to it." G1 said, pointing at a crystal like object, one which was covered in some kind of slime. "...Why do I feel like that was in the dragon's stomach?"

"It's kinda cool though…" Tehg said, picking up the crystal. "Eugh, it's gross to hold though…"

"What even is it?" Asked G1.

"How am I supposed to know?" Tehg asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's not like its imparting any knowledge to me or anything."

_**[Use Magic Device Skill Check (1d20): DC to Beat (18)]**_

_**[Tehg: 1d20 + 2 = 16 + 2 = 18. (**__**Check Succeeded!**__**)]**_

There was a moment of silence before the crystal suddenly began to glow a white color. G1's eyes widened in shock. "Tehg what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Tehg said, slightly panicking.

"That Use Magic Device Skill Check says otherwise!" Bryce shouted, before a similar light began to glow on his left hand. "What the-!?"

Two more lights began to shine on both G1 and Tehg's left hands as well. A sudden surge of pain shot through their bodies as the three fell to their knees as a burning sensation flooded their nerves.

"FUCK!" Tehg shouted, gripping his wrist.

"WHY WERE WE AFFECTED TOO!?" G1 exclaimed in pain.

"I BLAME YOU, GOOSE!" Bryce yelled out before the light began to dim along with the rapidly declining pain. "Eh? That… was quick…"

G1 rubbed the back of his left hand. "So we agree to never let Tehg touch anything like that ever again, yes?"

"Okay, that's my…Uh, the crystal's gone." Tehg said, looking down at his now empty hands.

"...Did the Goose take it?" Asked G1.

"_**HONK!**_"

"I'll take that as a no…" Bryce said, looking at the empty handed-er, beaked, goose.

"Uh, Bryce…" G1 began, drawing Bryce's attention. "When did you get a sword?"

"Eh?" Bryce blinked in confusion, before he noticed the rapier hanging from his waist. "The hell?"

"I got one too…" Tehg said, looking down at himself. "And armour…" Tehg tapped his fingers against the studded leather armour he was now wearing.

Bryce gave another look down at himself, noticing the chain shirt and he wore under his black overcoat, and the buckler hanging on his side next to the rapier. "Neat…" Bryce said before he looked up at G1. "I'm sorry, but can we bring up the absolute unit that is G1?"

Said 'unit' was currently looking at the greatsword in their hands. "...This is surprisingly light…" G1 said, giving the sword a few practice swings with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Are we going to also bring up the Scale Mail your decked out in?" Bryce asked, eyeing the armour. "Especially how you're still moving like it isn't even there?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining." G1 said, sheathing his great sword.

Bryce shrugged before his eyes landed on the back of his left hand. "...So… I think I know what that pain was."

Bryce raised his left arm up to show the back of his hand to his companions. What looked like a charcoal black outline of a d20 was burned into his skin, the skin around the outline still a bit red.

"Ooh… that looks painful." Tehg said, wincing.

G1 stopped and looked down at the back of his hand, before raising his hand to show the same mark. "I got it too…Tehg?"

Tehg looked at the back of his hand, the same symbol burned into his flesh by some supernatural power. "Same… what are these even for?"

"Other than being the catalyst for our new 'accessories', I'm not sure. If it also does anything else, we can only hope it isn't going to do anything bad…" Bryce said with a sigh as he poked the symbol with his right index finger. There was a quick flash before a holographic image formed above the back of his hand. "...Oh… so THAT'S what it does…"

"Is that…a character sheet?" Asked G1 as he looked up at the hologram.

"Looks like it…" Tehg said. "...What edition is this? Doesn't look exactly like 5e…"

"It's Pathfinder…" Bryce noted, looking over his sheet. "Stats… Strength 14, Dex 14, Constitution 15… Intelligence 13, 12 wisdom, and…"

"17 Charisma?" Tehg asked.

"What can I say, I'm a people person." Bryce said, a smug smirk on his face.

"Fits your class though." G1 said, pointing up at the sheet. "Though I'm not sure what good a Bard will do without an instrument."

"I'm a bard?" Bryce asked. "Huh, never played one of those before…"

"Why is your current HP not at max?" Asked Tehg.

"Probably due to the fall earlier today…" Bryce said, crossing his arms. "I think I took like, two damage…"

"So out of ten your at eight HP now…" G1 noted.

"Never before has my mortality been so painfully obvious…" Bryce muttered. "But enough about me. What about you guys?"

"That's a good question…" G1 said, tapping the symbol on his hand. Like Bryce before him, a holographic character sheet appeared overtop of the symbol, a blue hue shining on the now activated rune. "...Bloodrager?"

Tehg gave a sideways glance at G1. "What kind of class is that? Some kind of barbarian archetype?"

"It's more of a mix between Barbarian and Sorcerer than a specific archetype." Bryce said. "Gives him access to raging, and he also gets to cast spells. Plus, depending on what bloodline he has he also gets some cool stuff."

"What bloodline DO I have?" Asked G1.

"It should be under Feats..." Bryce said with his arms crossed.

"Draconic… Blue Lightning!?" G1's eyes raised as he read off his sheet.

"So he can shoot lightning from his hands?" Tehg asked.

_**[Performance Skill Check (1d20)]**_

_**[Character Feat: Acting Background (Bryce Rolls With Advantage)]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 7 = 3 + 7 = 10]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 7 = 14 + 7 = 21 (Check Succeeded!)]**_

"Dew it!" Bryce said, his voice suddenly dropping and gaining an almost sinister and gravelly voice. "Let your bloodline flow through you…"

"Okay, that was impressive." G1 said. "But uh… how do I do that?"

"Fuck if I know." Bryce shrugged.

"Well, aren't you helpful…" G1 said, looking back at his sheet. "11 Wisdom and intelligence make sense...to a degree, and my dex and charisma being 14 is a little higher than I expected, but what the actual fuck is with my con and strength!?"

"Isn't your character part barbarian?" Asked Tehg. "So doesn't that mean it's good your stuff is that high?"

"Tehg, I have muscles where I once had fat." G1 said. "While awesome, it's freaky."

Bryce paused with a thoughtful expression, before lifting his shirt up, looking down at his stomach. He let his shirt drop down as he raised his fists into the air. "SUCK IT BODY FAT! I'M FREE FROM YOUR CLUTCHES AT LAST!"

"Well… he's certainly happy…" Tehg said with a sweat drop before he looked down at his left hand. "Now I'm curious about my sheet…"

A quick tap and said character sheet materialized into existence. "How is my dex at an 18!? I'm lazy as fuck! The 17 con makes sense though… 10 wisdom…? I feel insulted! What god needs killing for that to be fixed?"

"You're the smartest person in the room with a 16 Intelligence, why can't you figure out that trying to kill a God is a bad idea?" G1 asked.

"Because that's a wisdom check, not an intelligence check." Bryce said.

"Shut it you two…" Tehg said.

"I'm still more surprised at Tehg's Con than his dex, since you get sick a lot dude." G1 said, looking over Tehg's sheet.

"Meh." Tehg shrugged.

"He shares your 14 Charisma score G1… and he's got an 11 in strength… Jesus dude, the fuck were your rolls for stats?"

"Obviously better than us considering the point buy equivalent…" G1 noted, before squinting. "And… Yeah, Rogue works for Tehg… Probably…"

"Hey, I can be sneaky!" Tehg said.

_**[Perception Skill Check (1d20): DC to Beat (16)]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 5 = 13 + 5 =18. (**__**Check Succeeded!)]**_

"Sneakier than a goose?" Bryce asked with a smirk.

"_**HONK!**_"

"Gah!" Tehg jumped and turned around, the Goose standing behind him. "Cheap shot!"

"Oh shit, Tehg has a crossbow…" G1 noted, looking at the contraption resting against Tehg's back.

"I do?" Tehg asked, turning around and pulling his crossbow off the holster on his back. "Neat…"

"Wait. How much HP does Tehg still have?" Bryce asked.

"Uh… 5 out of 11?" Tehg blinked. "That explains the pain…"

"One sec… let me try something…" Bryce said, holding out his hand. "Okay so… Do I just think it?"

"Think what?" G1 asked, before a green glow began to shine from Bryce's outstretched hand. "What is…?"

_**[Cure Light Wounds Heal Check: 1d8 + Caster Level (Max 5)]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d8 + 1 = 5 + 1 = 6]**_

_**[Tehg: HP 5 + 6 = HP 11]**_

The light shone on Tehg, the visible wounds slowly fading away to nothing as the Hit Points on his character sheet filled back up to full.

"What was that?" Tehg asked, giving his shoulder a slow roll. "I feel better than ever…"

"Cure light wounds… one of my level one spells I have… I just thought the name of the spell and it went from there…" Bryce said, shaking his hand. "Though I think I'm out of level one spells for the day…"

"Well it's better than bleeding to death…" Tehg said.

"Actually you weren't taking bleeding damage, so you probably would've been fine until we had a long rest…" G1 said.

"Oh yeah, that heals us… like one HP… I think." Bryce paused. "I feel like we've gotten off track… by a lot?"

"The cave DOES go deeper…" Tehg said, pointing out the ever darkening cavern.

"Oh sure, let's just wander into the dark below! That'll go well!" G1 snarled, crossing his arms over his scale mail.

"Oh shush." Bryce said, reaching into his back pocket as he pulled out his phone. "I got a flashlight app on here that we… can use…"

There was an awkward silence as the three looked at Bryce, and the smartphone in his hand.

"So… you mean to tell me… that you've had a phone this entire time?" Asked G1.

"...I forgot I had it. Honestly, it was a reflex…" Bryce said, turning the phone screen on. "Though… since we aren't getting service, what the hell was this going to do for us?"

"Well, there went that idea…" Tehg let out a sigh.

"No, we still have a flashlight though." Bryce said, activating the flashlight setting on the phone as the cavern lit up. "Follow me."

Tehg looked back at the goose. "...what do we do about this guy?"

"_**HONK!**_"

The goose let loose a horrendous sound as it turned around and walked out of the cave. The three stood dumbfounded as they watched The Goose walk off.

"...Well, there we go then." G1 said, turning back to the dark expanse as he began to walk further into the cave.

* * *

"...How far down does this go?" Tehg asked as they walked down the stone corridor. "It has to have been like… Bryce, how long has it been?"

"Like… 30 minutes…" Bryce said, rolling his shoulders. "How long is this going to take, there's been no changes to anything this entire time…"

"Just keep walking, so far it's been nothing but a straight line, so worse comes to worse It shouldn't be too hard to work our way back up if this is a dead end…" G1 said.

"...Yeah about that." Tehg suddenly said, squinting his eyes.

_**[Perception Skill Check (1d20): DC to Beat (14)**_

_**[Tehg: 1d20 + 4 = 13 + 4 = 17.]**_

"Anyone else see that speck of light?" Asked Tehg, pointing ahead of them at a small dot of light further down the hallway.

"Shit! Nice find man!" Bryce said, quickening his pace as the three of them moved further down. "I think I see an exit!"

The dark abyss the three had traversed down finally gave way to light as the cavern opened up to a large cave. At the top of the cave, a large whole ran all the way up to the surface to let in moonlight, bathing the area in it.

"Uh… everyone else seeing that?" Asked Tehg.

"If by THAT you mean the giant hole in the floor leading to the swirling whirlpool of energy, yes, yes we do." G1 said, pointing to the large hole in the middle of the cavern.

Purple, Green, White, Black and Blue energy danced along the waves that formed the giant whirlpool, sparks of yellow running across the waves every few seconds.

"That's… concerning." Bryce said, crossing his arms. Tehg shrugged, before he began to walk up to the whirlpool, followed closely by G1 to take a better look.

"Uh, guys? Shouldn't we stay away from that?" Bryce asked. "We don't even know what it does."

"Exactly, we don't, so it may be harmless." Tehg said. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to go jumping into it."

As the two took another step forwards-

_**[Perception Skill Check (1d20): DC to Beat (17)]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 5 = 17 + 5 = 23. (**__**Check Succeeded!)]**_

"GUYS GET DOWN!" Bryce shouted, looking up in terror.

_**[Reflex Skill Check (1d20): DC to Beat (15)]**_

_**[Tehg: 1d20 + 7 = 5 + 7 = 12. (**__**Check Failed!)**__**]**_

_**[G1: 1d20 + 2 = **_**20!**_** \+ 2 = 22. (**__**Check Succeeded!)**__**]**_

_**[Tehg Skill Check Nullified!]**_

"Huh?" Tehg asked, before a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and tossed him back. "Woah!"

"What part of get down didn't you understand?" G1 asked, jumping back after throwing Tehg out of the way.

"Blame my roll! I had a +7 why are my rolls fucking with me!?" Tehg asked.

"Guys, we have bigger problems!" Bryce said, pulling his Buckler up in front of him as the dragon from earlier swooped down and hovered over the whirlpool of energy. "We need to get out of here!"

As if the words were a catalyst, the black scales on the dragon shifted to a white as steam began to seep out of its mouth.

"What is it doing?" Tehg asked.

G1's eyes seemed to light up in realization. "Shit! Its ice!"

The dragon let loose a breath of cold at the only entrance to the cave the three could've escaped from, sealing it up in multiple layers of ice.

"Oh this son of a bitch!" Bryce shouted, looking back up at the dragon. "...We're fucked, aren't we?"

It was at that moment a single sentence danced across the center of their vision.

**[****ROLL FOR INITIATIVE]**

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 2 = 18 + 2 = 20.]**_

_**[Tehg: 1d20 + 5 = 19 + 5 = 24.]**_

_**[G1: 1d20 + 2 = 19 + 2 = 21.]**_

_**["Guardian of the Spiral": 1d20 = 16.]**_

**[****INITIATIVE ORDER]**

_**[TEHG]**_

_**[G1]**_

_**[BRYCE]**_

_**["GUARDIAN OF THE SPIRAL"]**_

"Okay, so we have two choices here." Bryce began, looking up at the dragon, its white scales shifting back to a dark grey. "We could try to fight this guy, who probably has a combat rating of 'Oh god, why!?'..."

"Or we take our chances with the whirlpool…" Tehg said.

"I know it's accurate, but I hate myself for thinking of Gurren Lagann when I see that name…" G1 said, before he shook his head. "But honestly, our best bet is getting past him right now..."

"We all agree with this dumb plan?" Bryce asked. "Then let's try and get past him!"

"Thank god talking is a free action…" Tehg said, running to the left side of the spiral, moving about 30 feet before his muscles locked up. "What the-!?"

"We only have 30ft of movement speed, remember!?" G1 shouted as Tehg stopped trying to go on further.

"Shit!" Tehg said, looking up to find the dragon's eyes trailing his person.

"Use your standard action to keep moving Tehg! We're trying to escape, not slay a dragon!" Bryce shouted out. "Actually, just keep running. Using the whole round to run quadruples your movement speed for the round!

"How do I do that!? Just think it and hope the universe understands?" Tehg asked.

"Worked for me!" Bryce responded.

Tehg let out a sigh, before he took another step forwards. Upon finding he was capable of movement once more, he broke into a sprint for another 30ft, which quickly turned into 60ft and then 90ft. "Okay, I'm done my turn."

G1 let out a shudder as a strange feeling washed over him. "Oh, that turn order thing feels weird…" He said as he shook head. "Okay, just gonna follow Tehg's example then."

G1 surged forwards, running to the right side of the dragon. He felt force push down on him at 20ft, before he pushed on further, using his standard action to keep moving. "Bryce, you're up!"

"Got it!" Bryce shouted, pressing off the ground as he sprinted forwards, getting to the 30ft mark before he suddenly felt him body lock into place. "The hell-!?"

_**[Performance Skill Check (1d20)]**_

_**[Character Feat: Acting Background (Bryce Rolls With Advantage)]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 7 = 6 + 7 = 13]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 7 = 13 + 7 = 20.]**_

_**[Bardic Performance: Inspire Courage Activates.]**_

_**[Now Playing: Take Over - Lyn (Persona 5 The Royal)]**_

"Huh!?" Bryce asked as music began to emanate from his person. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out his phone. "My freaking alarm went off!?"

"That's how you're doing Bardic Performances!?" G1 asked.. "You could NOT have timed that better, by the way!"

"I hear your sarcasm dammit!" Bryce shouted, his eyes locked onto the dragon. "Shit, I can't do anything else right now!"

The dragon's eyes seemed to shine in recognition before it slowly edged closer to Bryce, moving away from the spiral of energy as black smoke began to waft from its mouth.

"Oh fuck me…" Bryce said, bringing his buckler up.

_**["Guardian of the Spiral" Smoke Breath Fortitude Saving Throw: DC to Beat (12)]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 2 = 19 + 2 = 21.]**_

As the words left Bryce's mouth, a large cloud of smoke blew overtop of him, obscuring him and the surrounding area from vision.

"Shit! Bryce!" G1 exclaimed.

"I think he's fine!" Tehg yelled. "The music is still playing!"

"The smoke doesn't help much either…" Bryce's voice cut through the smoke as he let out a cough, the smoke slowly clearing away. "Thank god for Fortitude saves."

"Alright, I'm taking my turn now." Tehg said, taking off into a sprint. "Full round of running please!"

"Okay, so there is some good news here." Bryce said, looking up at the dragon. "Now I won't have to worry about getting cut off now."

"Yeah, that's some GREAT news…" G1 said sarcastically, looking over at Tehg. "You done?"

Tehg let out a breath as he came to a stop just before the spiral. "You're up G1!" Tehg shouted.

G1 rolled his shoulder, before running over to Tehg. "Huh, you had a bit more movement left than I expected."

"Yeah, only had to use my standard and movement action... I was able to make a beeline now that the dragon is a bit more out of the way and is focused on Bryce…" Tehg said with a grimace. "Hurry up and end your turn so Bryce can run over here."

"Got it." G1 said, letting out a sigh as the turn order progressed. "Bryce! Get over here!"

"Yeah, and do what? Give him an attack of opportunity?" Bryce asked, staring down at the dragon. "...You know, it might just be the bardic inspiration, but even staring down this fucking thing doesnt really scare me."

Bryce took in a breath, before he charged forwards, running towards the gap underneath the dragon.

_**[ATTACK OF OPPORTUNITY PROVOKED!]**_

"SHIT!" Bryce shouted, looking up at the black smoke forming in the dragon's mouth once more. "Oh please dont fuck me Fortitude!"

_**["Guardian of the Spiral" Smoke Breath Fortitude Saving Throw: DC to Beat (12)]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 2 = 12 + 2 = 14.]**_

A massive cone of smoke bellowed out from the dragon's mouth, crashing against the ground and covering Bryce once more in a black fog. There would've been a moment of tense silence if it wasn't for the fact that Bardic Performance was still in effect.

"Eat shit, dragon!" Bryce shouted, charging out from the cloud of smoke, running towards G1 and Tehg, stopping about 10ft away from them. "Damn, there's the last of my movement."

"Now we just need to hope to survive this guy's next turn." G1 said, looking up at the dragon as the turn order progressed.

_**[Intimidation Skill Check (1d20)]**_

_**["Guardian of the Spiral": 1d20 + 4 = 7.]**_

"Wow." Tehg said. "Sucks to be the dragon."

"We can still fail this check." G1 said. "Low rolls will fuck us over if we roll them."

"Here's to hoping we don't then!" Tehg said.

_**[Sense Motive Skill Check (1d20)]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 1 + 1 = 15 + 2 = 17. (Check Succeeded!)]**_

_**[Tehg: 1d20 + 4 + 1 = 16 + 5 = 21. (Check Succeeded!)]**_

_**[G1: 1d20 + 1 = 18 + 1 = 19. (Check Succeeded!)]**_

"Oh, false alarm then." Bryce said, as the dragon let out a snarl.

"So…Was that it's standard action or…?" Tehg asked, tilting his head.

"...Oh shit, did the dragon fuck up?" G1 asked with wide eyes. "OH SHIT THE DRAGON FUCKED UP!"

"Turn order is ours now, bitch!" Bryce said, turning back to look at the whirlpool of energy. "Everyone, ready your actions to the specification of jumping into the spiral, on my turn we all take action and jump. Everyone ready?"

"Got it." Tehg said, turning around.

"Here we go…" G1 said, rolling his shoulders.

"Okay… Now!" Bryce shouted, taking a step forwards as G1 and Tehg suddenly sprung into the air.

The air stilled as the three jumped towards the swirling mass of energy before them. Bryce's eyes seemed to blank for a moment, before realization dawned on him. "I've made a terrible mistake."

As soon as the words left his mouth the three collided with the spiral and were almost immediately engulfed into the mass of energy. There was a moment of silence as the three of them disappeared, before the dragon let loose a burp as a white creature was shot out of the dragon's mouth into the spiral right after the three.

* * *

_**[Swim Skill Check (1d20): DC to Beat: 10]**_

_**[Tehg: 1d20 - 1 - 1 = 16 - 2 = 14. (Check Succeeded!)]**_

_**[G1: 1d20 - 4 = 15 - 4 = 11. (Check Succeeded!)]**_

There was no warning, none at all as two bodies crashed into the lake. The calm water suddenly rippled as the two surfaced. "Oh god, why did it have to be water?" G1 asked, taking in a breath before he began to swim towards shore.

"Hey, at least it wasn't a tree. This at least broke our fall." Tehg responded, following behind him.

"You're not the one wearing heavy armour." G1 said, getting out onto the grass as he stood up. "But… at least we aren't dead…"

"That's a good sign…" Tehg sighed, crawling out of the water. "...this is going to take forever to dry…"

"At least it's sunny out right now…" G1 noted, looking up at the blue sky. "Though this all feels weird since it was JUST night in that forest…"

Tehg gave a look around. "Hey...Where's Bryce?" He asked.

G1 blinked, before giving another look around. "Shit! We all jumped in together, so he must be… somewhere nearby."

"I just hope he had better luck than we did." Tehg noted. "Because any fall damage might've gotten him killed."

"...We should probably start looking for him." G1 said, his eyes narrowed. "This IS Bryce we're talking about… He should be fine, but he's alone right now, and there's no telling what may find him before we do."

**(LINE BREAK)**

"Hey… wake up…!"

"First you and now him? What am I, the universe's landing cushion?"

"Hey, he's waking up!"

"Ugh… my head… Mistakes were made…" Bryce said, rolling onto his side as he got up, his vision slightly dazed. "And great, I'm dazed… Ugh, what the hell did I land on…?"

"Me you idiot!" Bryce blinked as a blob of black came into his vision, as what he could only assume was a finger was quickly thrust at his face. "Where did you even come from!?"

"...Uh… Huh?" Bryce blinked his eyes and tried to get rid of the dazed effect currently making his vision funny.

"Noire… Be nice… I'm sure he didn't mean to land on you… right?" A feminine asked, the words slowly coming out of her mouth as Bryce turned to look at the blue-ish pink blob.

"...Yes?" Bryce said, blinking once more.

"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" The black blob asked, turning to a blob of white and purple.

"Hey, don't go looking at me! It's not like I was planning on falling out of the sky!" A third voice shouted. "And for the record, I haven't seen this guy before in my life."

Bryce blinked his eyes once more, the fog clouding his vision slowly parting as he looked on at the three standing in front of him.

The black blob from earlier had formed into a girl with long black hair in twin tail. She wore a black top that left her stomach open and a black and blue skirt.

The blue and pink blob was revealed to be the dress of a girl with long purple hair. She had an almost dopey look on her face as she tried to get the other two to calm down.

The third was a girl in a purple Jersey Dress, with a white short sleeved mini hoodie overtop of the dress. Two white d-pad hair clips rested atop her head as she tilted her head in confusion.

Bryce's eyes widened as he muttered the first words that came to mind. "Oh…Fuck me sideways…"

* * *

**(Author's Note)**

**Hey Guys, it's me…!**

**So I can explain, and yes, I hate how much I have to say this nowadays. **

**I'm currently going through my… what is it, my 12th week of College now? Jesus, time's been flying… But yeah, with that eating most if not ALL of my time, I haven't had a proper chance to sit down and actually go through and write things out for stuff. **

**I AM still working on "Shattered Reality" and "Good Heavens, It's Rider Time", the next chapter of both are currently in the works, "Rider Time" actually being almost done. I don't plan on giving either story up and I do have plans to finish both up.**

**As for this one… This is, if you hadn't figured it out or noticed, a collaboration of sorts with G1 Archangel and Tehg, both have given me the okay to throw them into this big ol' mess with me and I've been on a constant back and forth with them on how to go about this.**

**This story is a big dumb idea I've had for a while now and also has been eating up a lot of my time since… Making character sheets of established characters is a lot of back and forth on what makes sense for a character and what doesn't.**

**Also, for those who wan't to take a look at the Character Sheets, at the end of each Chapter I'll upload a link for the Google Drive Folder for each Chapter containing the Sheets used during said Chapter. (Just Replace the \ for . and you're good: **** drive\google\com/drive/folders/1-1b6XE2qcXSfpNGJizuMqWyhoWHSlAeA?usp=sharing.)**

**With that said, I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, I'm off to go Finish Up Noire and Plutia's character sheets, so if you'll excuse me...**


	2. Roll for Initiative!

_**[Reflex Skill Check (1d20): DC to Beat: 17]**_

_**[Noire: 1d20 + 4 = 10 + 4 = 14. (Check Failed!)]**_

_**[Neptune: 1d20 + 6 = 15 + 6 = 21. (Check Succeeded!)]**_

_**[Plutia: 1d20 + 3 = 15 + 3 = 18. (Check Succeeded!)]**_

_**[Character Feat: Landing Cushion - Activated]**_

_**[Damage Roll Check: 2d6 of Non-Lethal Fall Damage (20 feet)]**_

_**[Bryce: 2d6 = 5 + 2 = 7. (Take 7 Points of Non-Lethal Damage) 8 - 7 Non-Lethal = 1 HP. (Knocked Prone!)]**_

_**[Noire: Damage/4 = 7/4 = 1.75 = 2. (Take 2 Points of Non-Lethal Damage) 10 - 2 Non-Lethal = 8 HP. (Knocked Prone!)]**_

"Woah!" Neptune shouted, suddenly jumping to the side as a large form slammed into Noire, knocking the girl to the ground as a large cloud of dust was kicked up.

"Did you have any Friends follow you Neppy?" Plutia asked, looking at Noire and Bryce, both prone on the ground.

"Nope!" Neptune said, crossing her arms over her chest. "But whoever he is, falling out of the sky is my thing! I think…"

"Ugh, get off!" Noire said, shoving Bryce off her, the poor man rolling off her crashing heavily into the ground.

_**[Damage Roll Check: 1d3 of Non-Lethal Damage]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d3 = 1. (Take 1 Point of Non-Lethal Damage) 1 - 1 Non-Lethal = 0 HP. (Knocked Unconscious!)**_

Bryce's eyelids closed as he lay on the ground passed out. The three girls looked over him, two sets in concern, one in annoyance.

"Uh… You okay there buddy?" Asked Neptune, leaning over to look at his face. "Wow Noire, you knocked him out. That's some way of introducing yourself to him."

"He was the one who fell on me!" Noire said, glaring at Neptune.

"Is he okay?" Asked Plutia in concern.

"Hmph! He should be fine." Noire huffed, placing a hand on her hip. "He's just passed out."

"...Hey… You okay…?" Plutia asked, placing one of her hands against his shoulder.

_**[Cure Light Wounds Heal Check: 1d8 + Caster Level (Max 5)]**_

_**[Plutia: 1d8 + 2 = 7 + 2 = 9]**_

_**[Bryce: HP 0 + 9 = HP 9]**_

Plutia's hand suddenly began to glow an ethereal green as she looked at Bryce. There was a moment of silence as she looked at her hand in confusion before she looked at her hand. "Huh…?"

"Woah… What was that?" Neptune asked.

"Plutia, what did you do?" Noire asked.

"I… Don't know…?" Plutia said, looking over at Bryce. "Hey… Wake up…"

"First you and now him? What am I, the universe's landing cushion?" Noire asked, looking over at Neptune.

"Hey, he's waking up!" Neptune said, looking at Bryce, as he grimaced slightly as his eyes opened, slightly hazy.

"Ugh… my head… Mistakes were made…" Bryce said, rolling onto his side as he got up, his vision slightly dazed. "And great, I'm dazed… Ugh, what the hell did I land on…?"

"Me you idiot!" Noire shouted, thrusting a finger at Bryce's confused and delirious face. "Where did you even come from!?"

"...Uh… Huh?" Bryce blinked his eyes rapidly as if to get something out of his eye as Noire held her index finger in front of his face.

"Noire… Be nice… I'm sure he didn't mean to land on you… right?" Plutia said.

"...Yes?" Bryce said, blinking once more as he let out an uneven nod.

"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" Noire asked Neptune with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, don't go looking at me! It's not like I was planning on falling out of the sky!" Neptune shouted. "And for the record, I haven't seen this guy before in my life."

Bryce's eyes suddenly widened in realization as he muttered the first words that came to mind. "Oh…Fuck me sideways…"

"Excuse me?" Noire asked, turning to look at Bryce in confusion. "What did you say?"

"...Uh… nothing." Bryce said, standing up as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about the crash landing… I uh… I'm not sure what really happened to be honest."

"You fell out of the sky." Plutia answered.

"I mean besides that part." Bryce said, feeling a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face as he stood up, towering over the three girls by a good foot. "Right! Uh… Introductions! I'm Bryce, it's… nice to meet you."

_**[Bluff Skill Check (d20)]**_

_**[Character Feat: Charismatic Actor - Activated]**_

_**[Bryce - Rolls with Advantage]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 7 = 5 + 7 = 12]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 7 = 17 + 7 = 24]**_

_**[Sense Motive Skill Check (d20)]**_

_**[Noire: 1d20 + 1 = 18 + 1 = 19 (Check Failed!)**_

_**[Character Feat: Metacognition - Activated]**_

_**[Neptune - Rolls with Advantage]**_

_**[Neptune: 1d20 + 1 = 2 + 1 = 3]**_

_**[Neptune: 1d20 + 1 = 14 + 1 = 15 (Check Failed!)]**_

_**[Plutia: 1d20 + 4 = 14 + 4 = 18 (Check Failed!)]**_

Bryce's eye twitched slightly at the notice, most likely not expecting the simple act of an introduction activating a bluff check, but considering the context of things it DID make some amount of sense. "And… you are…?" He asked, voice just the tiniest bit strained.

Noire squinted at him before letting out a huff. "I'm Noire." She said, motioning to the other two. "This is my friend Plutia, and this is-"

"I'm Neptune!" Neptune cut Noire off, jumping in front of the black haired girl. "It's nice to meet you! Wow you're tall!"

"...Uh…" Bryce leaned back in confusion. He tilted to look at Noire and Plutia with a confused expression on his face, though from the shaking of Noire's head and the almost peaceful look on Plutia's face he wasn't getting any help from either of them. "I… Am?"

"It's weird to actually see one of you guys in person, normally you guys are just a blank portrait or something like that…" Neptune said, walking around Bryce, looking at him like a statue at a museum of unnatural art.

_**[Mental Damage Roll Check - 1d3]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d3 = 2 (Take 2 Points of Mental Damage) 9 - 2 = 7 HP]**_

Bryce felt a massive headache fall overtop of him as he looked at Neptune. "So could you, like… Not do what you're doing right now?"

"Hmm?" Neptune blinked, standing in front of him again. "Oh, sorry! I get carried away sometimes, not every day you see a guy in the main cast!"

Bryce tried to ignore that part.

"...I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Bryce said.

"Oh no! Did you get Amnesia from falling out of the sky onto Noire?" Plutia asked, looking at him in concern.

"No, I remember everything…" Bryce said, shaking his head. "There's something that's just escaping me right nowwww….."

Bryce's eyes widened as suddenly the events of the last couple of hours hit him like a truck. "Oh shit!"

He didn't notice the three girls flinch slightly at the profanity as he looked around his surroundings in a rush. "G1!? Tehg!? Guys!?" He yelled, raising his hands to the sides of his mouth as he called out to his missing friends. "Dammit! Where are they? We can't have gotten far… I hope at least…"

"Uh, you okay there?" Neptune asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh… Honestly, no. I got split up from my friends when we… Anyways, there somewhere in this forest and I have no idea where to start looking." Bryce said.

"Not like we didn't have enough on our plate today…" Noire muttered in annoyance.

"Noire…" Plutia said, pouting at her friend. "We can help you find them!"

"You can?" Bryce asked.

"We can?" Noire asked in kind.

"Alright! Quest Start! Find Bryce's Friends is go!" Neptune said, throwing a fist into the air.

"What do you think this is, a game?" Noire asked, crossing her arms.

_**[Quest Start!]**_

_**[Find your Friends!]**_

_**[Current Objective: Reconvene with Steven (G1) and Tony (Tehg). Status: {}]**_

_**[Next Objective: {?}]**_

_**[Quest Rewards: ?]**_

_**[Do you accept?]**_

_**[Yes]**_

Were it any other time, Bryce would've laughed at the timing of the Quest window that popped up in the center of his vision. However, he was more worried about G1 and Tehg, so he didn't really focus on that part of it. A thing he DID note was that there was no button to refuse the quest, but it wasn't like he would've anyways.

"I can only assume the answer is… Yes." Bryce said, pausing before saying yes, watching as the quest window closed down at his answer. He let out a sigh before he started to mumble to himself. "Okay, I can only assume they aren't dead because of the wording of the quest objective, so that must mean they also survived the fall… but how exactly…?"

"Um… Hello?" Neptune asked, waving a hand in Bryce's face, bringing his attention back to the other three near him. "Oh, good! I thought you were lost in your own little world there..."

"Uh, yeah…" Bryce said, nodding. "Oh, do any of you know where… a big body of water might be? Like a lake or something?"

"Well… there's a pretty big lake just east of here, and if your friends fell out of the sky it's probably deep enough to have cushioned their fall…" Noire said, letting out a sigh. "And today was supposed to have been a nice outing…"

_**[Survival Skill Check - 1d20]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 1 = 10 + 1 = 11]**_

_**[Neptune: 1d20 + 1 = **_**1!**_** \+ 1 = 2]**_

_**[Noire: 1d20 + 1 = 16 + 1 = 17]**_

_**[Plutia: 1d20 = **_**20!**_**]**_

"Alright, to the east!" Neptune said, turning around as she started to walk away from the group.

"Neppy, that's west…" Plutia said.

"...To the east!" Neptune said, spinning around and walking back towards the other three.

"Jesus christ…" Bryce muttered, rubbing a hand against his face with a small smile on his face. "I just hope those two aren't getting into… no, let's not finish that sentence. Don't want to jinx anything or whatever."

* * *

"So… what are our options?" Tehg asked, looking at the lake. "We either try and find Bryce, or… what? Wait here?"

"You have a point. There really isn't any point in waiting here." G1 stated, patting down his damp clothes. "I mean, we've already been here for half an hour. If he isn't here yet, he probably ended up elsewhere."

"I just hope it's this general area." Tehg said, rolling his shoulders. "I really don't want to think of the possibility that he's not around here."

"Yeah, talk about a wild goose chase…" G1 muttered, before the sound of splashing water caught his attention. "...Tehg, what was that?"

"...So… We might have a problem on our hands…"

**[ROLL FOR INITIATIVE]**

"...Fuck."

* * *

"So… what's with the armour and sword?" Neptune asked, looking at Bryce, or more accurately, what Bryce was equipped with.

"It's a long story." He said, rolling his neck. "It'd be easier to explain with G1 and Tehg around."

"G1 and Tehg? Weird names." Noire noted.

"Pretty bold words coming from the person whose name translates to Black…" Bryce shot back. "But they're not their actual names, more like their usernames on the internet that I've gotten used to referring to them as."

"Ooh…" Plutia responded, nodding her head in understanding.

"What do you mean translates?" Noire asked.

"What? Its French." Bryce said.

"...What do fries have to do with this?" Neptune asked in confusion.

"...Oh my god you guys don't have french here do you? And yet somehow french fries are still referred to as such…" Bryce muttered, a hand on his face.

"So what are there actual names…?" Plutia asked.

"Oh uh… Steven and Tony." Bryce said, looking over at the smaller girl.

"...Those are… less weird…" Noire noted.

"Pot meet kettle, I'd say what it's calling you, but you don't know french." Bryce said.

"Oh my goddess…" Noire sighed out.

_**[Perception Skill Check (1d20): DC to Beat: 16]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 5 = 16 + 5 = 21. (Check Succeeded!)]**_

_**[Neptune: 1d20 + 5 = 10 + 5 = 15. (Check Failed!)]**_

_**[Noire: 1d20 + 1 = **_**20!**_** \+ 1 = 21. (Check Succeeded!)]**_

_**[Plutia: 1d20 - 5 = 7 - 5 = 2. (Check Failed!)]**_

"...Hey do you guys hear that?" Asked Noire.

"Hear what?" Neptune asked.

"I don't hear anything…" Plutia said, a confused look on her face.

Meanwhile, the inside of Bryce's head kept repeating the phrase 'You better watch out!' when he saw the perception check. "No… I hear it too…"

"It almost sounds like… yelling?" Noire said.

"...Shit, guys!" Bryce shouted, breaking into a sprint as he ran towards the source of the sound.

"Hey, wait up!" Neptune shouted, as the other three ran after him.

While It didn't take them long to get to the source, they weren't expecting the grown man currently trying to break out of a giant frog's grapple, and another man desperately stabbing another frog.

"Guys!" Bryce shouted, drawing his rapier.

"Bryce? Oh thank god! Please help me before I become frog food!" G1 yelled. "Its not my turn and Tehg's almost done his!"

"Dammit! Missed!"

"How the fuck did you miss!? It was two feet in front of you!?"

"These rolls are fucking up my aim!"

"These are your friends?" Asked Noire.

"Yeah… we need to help them." Bryce said, taking a step forward, only to stop as a familiar sign popped into his vision.

_**[Quest Start!]**_

_**[Find your Friends!]**_

_**[Current Objective: Reconvene with Steven (G1) and Tony (Tehg). Status: {X}]**_

_**[Next Objective: Defeat the Giant Frogs {}]**_

_**[Quest Rewards: ?]**_

"Huh, okay then…" Bryce muttered, before he took another step forwards.

**[ROLL FOR INITIATIVE]**

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 2 = 19 + 2 = 21]**_

_**[Neptune: 1d20 + 4 = 14 + 4 = 18]**_

_**[Noire: 1d20 + 4 = 9 + 4 = 13]**_

_**[Plutia: 1d20 + 6 = **_**1!**_** \+ 6 = 7]**_

**[UPDATED INITIATIVE ORDER]**

**[BRYCE]**

**[GIANT FROG #1]**

**[NEPTUNE]**

**[GIANT FROG #2]**

**[G1]**

**[NOIRE]**

**[TEHG]**

**[PLUTIA]**

"What the-!? Hey, why can't I move!?" Neptune asked, suddenly frozen in place.

"It's not your turn yet." Bryce said as if it was obvious. "But luckily, it's my turn." Bryce smirked, suddenly charging at the Giant frog holding G1 down. "Let go of my friend!"

_**[Attack Roll: 1d20 + STR Mod + BAB]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 2 = 17 + 2 = 19]**_

_**[Giant Frog #1: AC = 12. (Attack Successful!)]**_

_**[Damage Roll Check (Rapier): 1d6 + STR Mod]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d6 + 2 = 3 + 2 = 5]**_

_**[Giant Frog #1: (Takes 5 points of Piercing Damage) 15 - 5 = 10 HP.]**_

Bryce thrust his sword at the frog, piercing the creature's side in one quick motion.

"Dammit, it didn't let go!" Bryce said, pulling his rapier out of the frog. "...And I'm out of actions…"

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this…" G1 said.

_**[Grapple Skill Check: 1d20]**_

_**[Giant Frog #1: 1d20 + 7 = 11 + 7 = 18]**_

_**[G1: CMD = 18]**_

_**[Giant Frog #1: Grapple Failed!]**_

"Get… Off!" G1 shouted, noticing the grip on him loosen. He pushed outwards, forcing the tongue holding him open as he rolled out of the frog's hold. "Oh thank god…"

"It still has a standard action!" Bryce reminded G1, locking eyes with the frog.

_**[Attack Roll: 1d20]**_

_**[Giant Frog #1: 1d20 + 3 = 15 + 3 = 18]**_

_**[Bryce: AC = 18. (Attack Unsuccessful!)]**_

"Oh god no!" Bryce shouted, leaning back as far as his body would let him as the frog's mouth barely missed him. "Jesus christ, that was close!"

"Huh, is it my turn now?" A voice asked, before a purple blur ran past Bryce and swung hard at the Giant Frog that had just tried to bite down on Bryce.

_**[Attack Roll: 1d20 + DEX Mod + BAB + Misc Mods]**_

_**[Neptune: 1d20 + 5 + 1 + 1 = 16 + 7 = 23]**_

_**[Giant Frog #1: AC = 12. (Attack Successful!)]**_

_**[Damage Roll Check (Longsword): 1d8 + DEX Mod]**_

_**[Neptune: 1d20 + 5 = 6 + 5 = 11]**_

_**[Giant Frog #1: (Takes 11 points of Slashing Damage) 10 - 11 = -1 HP (How Do You Wanna Do This?)]**_

Neptune swung her sword clean through the neck of the Giant Frog, severing it's head clean from its body as the creature fell to the floor dead.

G1 stared in shock as he looked at the petite girl doing a victory dance over the dead frog. "Bryce… Is that?"

"YEP! Look, I can explain things more later." Bryce said, aligning himself after nearly being lunch to the now dead frog. "Hey Neptune, thanks for the assist!"

"Oh don't mention it!" Neptune said, crossing her arms over her chest in victory, her longsword resting in the decapitated head of the frog. "But that was WEIRD…"

"You talking about the turn order thing? Yeah, it does that." G1 Noted, rolling his shoulder. "I'm Steven."

"Well I'm Neptune! I take it you also fell out of the sky?" Asked Neptune.

"...So how exactly did you-?" G1 began to ask, turning to Bryce.

"Survive the fall? How do you think I ran into these three?" Bryce asked, with a face that looked very done with today.

"Ah, that must've been fun…" G1 said, before looking at Neptune. "Oh, uh, you gotta finish your turn."

"Huh? I do? But I thought I was already done?" Neptune said.

"Oh god the Frog's moving again!" Tehg said.

"Yeah, it kinda needs confirmation on when you're done. It's relatively okay with monster though…" Bryce said, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh, guys, Tehg?" G1 asked, motioning towards the frog.

"Eh, I'm sure he'll be fine…" Neptune said, waving a hand.

_**[Attack Roll: 1d20]**_

_**[Giant Frog #2: 1d20 + 3 = **_**20!**_** \+ 3 = 23]**_

_**[Critical Confirmation: 1d20 + 3 = 18 + 3 = 21]**_

_**[Tehg: AC = 19. (Critical Successful!)]**_

_**[Damage Roll Check (Bite): 1d6 + 2 X 2 ]**_

_**[Giant Frog #2: 1d6 + 2 X 2 = 3 + 2 X 2 = 5 X 2 = 10]**_

_**[Tehg: (Takes 10 points of Damage) 11 - 10 = 1HP (Grappled!)]**_

"SHIT!" Bryce shouted, looking on as the Frog opened it's mouth wide and chomped down on Tehg.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" Neptune said.

"That was a Crit, of course it did!" Bryce said. "G1, you're up."

Bryce turned around, looking at the visibly shaking form of his friend. "G1?"

G1's eyes hardened, the pupils gaining an almost reptilian look to them. He grabbed his Greatsword and let out an inhuman roar as blue scales formed overtop of his hands as Dragon like claws formed in place of his human hands.

"OH." Bryce aptly put, as his eyes widened as he looked at the top left of his vision towards the Roll Log.

_**[Bloodrage Initiated: +4 Morale Bonus to STR and CON, +2 Morale Bonus to WILL Save, gain -2 penalty to AC]**_

_**[Raging Vitality Feat Activated: +2 to CON while Raging]**_

_**[G1: 13 + 3 = 16 HP (While Bloodraging)]**_

G1 took no more time waiting as he shot towards the Frog like a bat out of hell, stopping just in front of the Frog that currently was waving Tehg around in its mouth without a care in the world.

_**[Attack Roll: 1d20 + STR Mod + BAB]**_

_**[G1: 1d20 + 6 + 1 = 14 + 7 = 21]**_

_**[Giant Frog #2: AC = 12. (Attack Successful!)]**_

_**[Damage Roll Check (Greatsword): 2d6 + STR Mod]**_

_**[G1: 2d6 + 9 = 5 + 2 + 9 = 16]**_

_**[Giant Frog #2: (Takes 16 points of Slashing Damage) 15 - 16 = -1 HP (How Do You Wanna Do This?)]**_

G1 swung his greatsword, cleaving the Frog's left arm, before quickly bringing the sword back around to chop off the other arm. The Giant Frog let out a scream of agony, dropping Tehg back down on the ground behind G1.

He tossed his Greatsword to the side, grabbing the Frog around where it's throat might have been, before pulling his draconic arm back, and threw his fist forward at the Frog's head. The head snapped off the main body with a sickening squelch as it flew back 5 feet landing on the ground with a solid thud.

G1 tossed the body to the side and let out a roar of victory, before slowly coming back to his senses.

_**[Bloodrage: Ending (Bonuses have been deactivated, you are now fatigued for 2 rounds)]**_

"...Holy shit, dude." Tehg said bluntly slowly coming to a stand.

**[Battle Over!]**

**[Frog Legs X 2 Acquired]**

"Holy shit is right." Bryce said, walking over with Neptune. "That right there, that was some DOOM shit."

"You know what that was?" G1 asked through heavy breath, before turning to Bryce as he smirked. "Cathartic."

"I'll bet." Bryce said, crossing his arms. He gave a look over G1's shoulder. "You uh, might want to pick up you sword."

"Huh?" G1 blinked, before turning around. "Oh, yeah…"

"Let's try not to do that next time…" Tehg said, patting himself down. His eyes caught onto Neptune, before he shifted to look at Bryce. "Bryce…?"

"I can explain things better later." Bryce said, crossing his arms. "Anyways, now that we have you guys back, all's pretty good!"

_**[Quest Start!]**_

_**[Find your Friends!]**_

_**[Last Objective: Reconvene with Steven (G1) and Tony (Tehg). Status: {X}]**_

_**[Current Objective: Defeat the Giant Frogs {X}]**_

_**[Quest Rewards: Friendship]**_

"...Oh, thanks game…" Bryce said, glaring at the pop up. "Quest rewards my ass…"

"Uh?" G1 blinked. "Elaborate?"

"Quest popped up about finding you guys, and the quest reward for it was, apparently, Friendship…" Bryce sighed. "You know, I kinda figured that was a given…"

"What was up with all that?" Noire asked, running up to us with Plutia in tow. "Suddenly we couldn't move and then Neptune could for some reason? What the hell happened?"

G1, Bryce and Tehg looked at each other, before looking back at the other three.

"...It's better we explain somewhere…" Tehg began, looking around at the dead corpses of the Frogs. "Safer?"

Noire sighed. "I guess that's fair."

"Hey, are you okay?" Plutia asked Tehg.

"Huh? Oh uh… I mean… Not really no?" Tehg said.

It was a bit of an understatement, because his 1 HP translated to his body being bloody and cut up really badly practically everywhere.

"Think you could do what you did for me to him?" Bryce asked, crossing his arms.

"I can try…" Plutia nodded.

"Wait, why can't you just heal him Bryce?" G1 asked. "Don't you have access to cure light wounds?"

"That's light wounds?" Neptune asked.

"I'm out of spells for the day, remember? I'm only level 1, so I only get 1 level one spell per day." Bryce said.

"But what about Bonus Spells?" G1 asked.

"Bonus-?" Bryce paused, before tapping the Sigil on the back of his left hand, as the holographic character sheet popped back into existence.

"Woah! Ghost Paper!" Neptune shouted.

"...I feel very dumb." Bryce stated, looking at his character sheet.

"I feel dumb by association." G1 retorted.

_**[Cure Light Wounds Heal Check: 1d8 + Caster Level (Max 5)]**_

_**[Plutia: 1d8 + 2 = 8 + 2 = 10]**_

_**[Tehg: HP 1 + 10 = HP 11]**_

"Why is it you get all the luck when it comes to healing dice?" G1 asked Tehg.

"I honestly don't have a clue." Tehg said, rubbing his wrist.

"Um, hello? Can we talk about how you have a hologram sitting above your hand, or how suddenly Plutia can heal people like that?" Noire asked.

"Oh, like this anything new to us." Neptune said.

"It is! I don't know you!" Noire said.

"Well that's rude." G1 said.

"I meant before today!" Noire said.

"Oh come ON Noire, it's ME!" Neptune said. "It's not like you could actually forget that!"

"It's not forgetting if she's never met you before." Bryce said, crossing his arms as Noire breathed out a sigh of relief. "Seriously, if you don't believe her roll a sense motive or something."

"And that! Why do you keep saying things like that, they make no sense!" Noire said.

Bryce looked back at G1. "This… is a long story, which again, is better told elsewhere."

Noire let out a sigh. "Of course it is…"

"Hey, it's not like we're all used to it either!" Tehg shot back.

"What has you all mad?" G1 asked.

Tehg grimaced. "You weren't almost frog lunch today."

"Yeah, that'd do it." Bryce nodded.

"We can head back to my place then!" Plutia said.

"Yeah, we have been out for a while now…" Noire said, looking over at Bryce, G1 and Tehg. "...A lot longer than we were expecting to…"

"...I mean, fair, but you agreed to it." G1 said.

"You try saying no to Plutia." Noire said, as everyone looked over at the girl in question.

"...No, she's got us there." Bryce said, nodding with crossed arms. "...Oh yeah, we never did introductions. Noire, Plutia, Neptune, this is G1, and this here is Tehg."

"Nice to meet you." G1 said.

"Why are you introducing them to us? It's not like we don't know they are." Tehg said.

"...Tehg… PLEASE." Bryce muttered through a face palm.

"There's a thing called 'Subtlety', and for a Rogue you have surprisingly very little of it." G1 said, deadpanning at Tehg.

"What? It was a legitimate question-OH… yeah, my bad." Tehg said.

"So much for easing them into the idea…" Bryce muttered.

"...Can we just go so we can sort through all of this?" Noire asked, looking at the three of us with what looked like the most visible headache ever seen on a person. "PLEASE?"

* * *

"Oh come on Noire, it's me! Neptune!" Neptune said, her hands extended. "How many times do I have to say it? You know me!"

Noire let out a sigh. "Are we sure she didn't hit her head when she crashed?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Tehg said, shrugging.

"Shush you!" Neptune said, pointing at at Tehg.

"Does that mean Neppy's gonna die

…?" Plutia asked in concern.

"I'm not gonna spin the bucket!" Neptune said.

"Kick." Bryce corrected.

"If I'm gonna up and croak, the game will show a screen saying 'You are Dead!'" Neptune continued, ignoring Bryce.

_**[Performance Skill Check (d20)]**_

_**[Character Feat: Charismatic Actor - Activated]**_

_**[Bryce - Rolls with Advantage]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 7 = 4 + 7 = 11]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 7 = 12 + 7 = 19]**_

"No big surprise." Bryce said, imitating the Heavy with surprising accuracy.

"The more you do that the more unnerving it gets." Tehg said.

"I mean, pretending not to know me is a good joke for a few minutes, but then it's just downright bullying at this point!" Neptune said, crossing her arms.

"I'm not pretending, I have no idea who you are!" Noire said.

"Again, a sense motive from both sides would make this whole situation fix itself, but no, the… shit do we have a GM? Or, whoever would rather we go through THIS apparently…" G1 said.

"And there she goes again! Then how come I know all your secrets? Huh!?" Neptune asked.

"Should we step in?" Asked Tehg.

"No, no. I wanna see where this goes." Bryce answered.

"You're just asking for sadie to make an appearance aren't you?" G1 muttered under his breath so only the three of us could hear that remark.

"Kind of. Need to know what to expect if she ever… you know." Bryce muttered.

"No no, keep going with that train of thought." G1 said.

"Woah… you know all her secrets?" Plutia asked.

"...Or she could do that…" Bryce said, blinking owlishly.

"Yeah right, fine, let's hear all about me. Come on, don't be shy." Noire said.

Neptune hummed to herself for a moment. "Alright then, I'll start with an easy one! Noire… You're the CPU of Lastation."

"Oooooh! Wow Noire, you're a CPU too…?" Plutia asked.

"No, I'm not. Not yet at least…" Noire said, before placing a hand on her hip. "But Lastation does sound like pretty cool name…"

"Did… did we just see time travel story bullshit but using other dimensions?" G1 asked Bryce and Tehg.

"...Yes?" Tehg answered.

"And you got a kid sister named Uni." Neptune continued.

"Gosh, I had no idea you had a little sister…" Plutia said.

"Because I don't. If I did, I would have introduced her." Noire said.

"And thirdly, the clincher." Neptune said, apparently still in her own little world.

"If it's as accurate as the other two, oh boy." Bryce said, rolling his eyes.

"It's the CLINCHER, its not hard to assume what it is." G1 noted.

"What are you two on about?" Noire asked.

"And lastly, Noire has no friends!" Neptune said.

"...does anyone else feel like crawling into a hole, because I do." Bryce said.

"Why?" Tehg asked.

"I don't know."

Noire let out a grunt as the words impacted her like a speeding train.

_**[Mental Damage Roll Check - 1d3]**_

_**[Noire: 1d3 = 2 (Take 2 Points of Mental Damage) 13 - 2 = 11 HP]**_

"...How?"

"Don't question it Tehg, I found it was easier not to." Bryce answered.

"There's a story there." G1 noted.

"I'll tell it later."

"Aww, you don't have any friends? That's so sad!" Plutia said with pity, before her eyes widened. "Huh? Waaait… does that mean we AREN'T friends…?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Noire asked. "We're, you know, we're…!"

"Huh? Plutia, this is gonna be an itty-bitty awkward question, but are you really her friend?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna cut things off here." G1 said, standing up. "She's not the Noire you know Neptune."

"What? No, that can't be!" Neptune said, waving G1 off. "The Noire I know doesn't have friends."

"Yeah, we get it. But this ISN'T the Noire you know." Bryce said, standing up. "Case in Point, Plutia, isn't SHE Noire's friend?"

"I am, aren't I…?" Plutia said, a smile on her face.

"Then… that means she's a clone!" Neptune suddenly said, drawing to the OH SO OBVIOUS conclusion. "This Noire's totally fake!"

"Wh-what!? That's pretty offensive you know!" Noire responded.

"Even when we say it to their face no one gets it huh?" Tehg sighed out.

"Yep." Bryce nodded, flopping back down onto his chair.

"Oh wow, I had no idea you were a clone this whole time Noire…" Plutia said with wide eyes as she stared at her friend.

"I'm NOT A CLONE!" Noire outright shouted. "You really need to stop believing everything she says."

"...hey guys, why hasn't any one of them rolled a sense motive yet?" G1 asked.

"...That… that is an excellent question." Bryce blinked in confusion. "...Someone's fucking with us. Somehow, somewhere, there's a GM laughing at this…"

"Woah, what's going on? L-lets be cool with a K Neptune…" Neptune said, channeling her inner Kool. "Become one with the Kool…"

"Oh my god…" Bryce sighed out, placing his head in his hands.

"We've determined that the girl in front of us is absolutely a clone, with the same mannerisms and all…" Neptune analyzed.

"Stop talking about me like you just found something out!" Noire yelled. "Stop it right now!"

"Hey… are you two arguing? Hey… no fighting…" Plutia said.

The three males in the room all turned to face each other in that moment. "...Bryce, your bardic inspiration wouldn't happen to be able to help against intimidation effects, would it?" G1 asked.

Bryce blinked, before suddenly pulling out his phone. "Inspire courage don't fail me now…"

"It's like I want to or anything, it's just that this girl is so… ugh!" Noire groaned out, arching her back in annoyance.

"I know! We just gotta blast the pseudo skin off this robot clone!" Neptune began. "Proton Cannon, Fire!"

"You will not let it go, will you!?" Noire yelled. "If you don't stop with this clone nonsense, I'll get pissed!"

"Bryce, now or never." G1 said.

"I know, give me a moment…" Bryce said, pulling out his phone, only to drop it moments later. "Shit!"

"Guys…" Tehg began, looking at the slowly darkening image of Plutia.

"You two…" Plutia began, as everyone's attention was drawn towards her at the sudden change in atmosphere. "Really are arguing… I don't like that…"

"Oh no…" Bryce muttered.

"If you don't start playing nice, I might get angry…" Plutia said, her eyes snapping open as a cold chill ran down everyone's spines.

_**[Intimidation Skill Check (1d20)]**_

_**[Character Feat: Goddess' Ire - Activated]**_

_**[Plutia rolls with Advantage]**_

_**[Plutia: 1d20 + 10 = 13 + 10 = 23]**_

_**[Plutia: 1d20 + 10 = 17 + 10 = 27]**_

_**[Sense Motive Skill Check (1d20)**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 1 = **_**1!**_**1 = 2. (Check Failed!) Shaken!]**_

_**[G1: 1d20 + 1 = 3 + 1 = 4. (Check Failed!) Shaken!]**_

_**[Neptune: 1d20 + 1 = 3 + 1 = 4. (Check Failed!) Shaken!]**_

_**[Noire: 1d20 + 1 = 4 + 1 = 5. (Check Failed!) Shaken!]**_

_**[Tehg: 1d20 + 1 = 10 + 1 = 11. (Check Failed!) Shaken!]**_

"...Oh, so that's what it's like…" G1 noted, back fully against the couch, his breath shaky.

"What the fuck just happened…?" Tehg asked, his eyes widened in fear.

"M-my spine just froze!" Neptune shuddered out.

"Oh crap! W-we won't fight, okay?" Noire said in a panic, her face pale. "We won't… so calm down… please?"

Noire turned and gave a fierce look over at Neptune. "Hurry up and apologize!"

"U-uh… Yeah, we're uh, sorry!" Neptune apologized, clearly panicked.

"Oh, okay. Hehehe… that's much better!" Plutia said, placing her fingertips together with a smile.

"Wh-what was that cold feeling?" Neptune asked, shivering. "And not cold like cute penguins… cold like… murderous penguins…"

"I don't know who you are or what the nonsense you're spouting is that you spew, but don't upset Plutia if you value your life." Noire cautioned.

"...Hey Bryce? How'd you handle that?" G1 asked, looking over at his friend, only to find an empty look on Bryce's face. "...oh."

"...Shit, he crit failed…" Tehg said, looking at the log. "Why did we have to roll a sense motive anyways?"

"I assume it's proximity based, why it's not a will save confuses me." G1 muttered.

"Uh… is he okay?" Neptune asked, looking over at Bryce.

"I rest my case." Noire said.

Bryce's eyes slowly regained light, as he looked over at the others. "Oh hey guys, wow you would not believe the nightmare I just had, there was you guys, a dragon, a goose, and then there was pathfinder stuff, and then I met Neptune and Noire and Plutia, after crashing into Noire. And then we fought a big ass frog, and then Plutia got really mad and then I felt my body and soul die on the inside, but now I'm good."

"...Bryce I want you to look at Tehg and I and tell me what's wrong with what you just said." G1 said, crossing his arms.

"...Can I go back to pretending that was a nightmare again?"

"Nope." G1 said, letting out a sigh.

"I'm sooo happy the two of you decided to make up..." Plutia said.

"Now… what about you three?" Noire asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Because I know I can't be the only one confused about all of this."

Tehg sighed. "It's a long story."

"But we'll shorten it because we don't really have time for a long story." Bryce said, crossing his arms as the three of them stood up. "In short, the three of us are from another dimension, or universe… The correct term for it is weird but all things considered we're not from around here."

"...Whoa, you guys are aliens?" Asked Plutia.

"That explains the distinct features on these guys!" Neptune said, pounding her fist into her palm.

"I mean, the most basic of terms, yes?" G1 rubbed the back of his neck. "Though it's easier to see us as humans from another dimension, so Alien doesn't REALLY work here, but it's a pretty close definition."

"Okay, but what's with all this talk about rolls and spells per day? Also, what was with that fight we got into earlier?" Noire asked, crossing her arms. "Is this also something to do with you?"

"I mean, probably?" Tehg said, looking at the d20 rune etched into the back of his left hand. He looked up to the unimpressed expression on Noire's face boring into him. "Hey, it's not like we know! We're just as new to this as you are!"

"What Tehg here means is that from what we can tell, we've been… well, cursed I guess." G1 said. "Currently, our lives are being run under the rules of a pen and paper rpg."

"To be more specific, we're running under the rules of Pathfinder 1st Edition." Bryce said. "So things like how we fight, how we respond to certain things are all determined by stat rolls."

"But then why are we affected by all that?" Noire asked, crossing her arms.

"Proximity?" Bryce answered, shrugging. "Again, we didn't exactly grow up dealing with all this, so we're learning with you guys how this curse works."

"Well, that's just great." Noire said, letting out a sigh.

"Ooh, what about the ghost sheet?" Neptune asked.

Plutia blinked in confusion. "Ghost sheet?"

G1 nodded, tapping his hand against the rune on his other hand as his Character Sheet popped up into view. "This right here is my character sheet, and it's currently what I consider the only good thing about this curse so far."

"It has everything from your stat layout, to your HP, and your skills and magic." Tehg said, motioning to the sheet. "And while none of us leveled up yet, I assume we can allocate our levels using this sheet here."

"Ooh…" Neptune said, looking at Bryce's hand. "Let me give it a try!"

"What exactly do you mean by-." Bryce began, before Neptune slapped down on the back of his hand where the rune was. "Ow, what the-!?"

Before he could go any further, Neptune's character sheet popped into view over his hand. "...Huh, that's new."

"Everything's new Bryce." G1 said, closing his sheet as he looked over at Neptune's. "Huh, aside from the 9 to strength, your stats are pretty decent."

"Stats?" Asked Noire.

The three males in the room looked at each other. "Tomato analogy?" Asked G1.

"I forget how it goes, so go nuts." Bryce said.

"What's the Tomato Analogy?" Asked Neptune.

"A way of describing how your stats work. Some are straight forward, but some aren't. It shares some stats with RPG's but some are new, so we'll go about this one at a time." G1 said.

"And we need you to pay close attention, this is one of the most important things about your character sheets you need to know, it affects the rest of your abilities." Tehg said.

"So a 10 in a stat would make your bonus an even 0, but a 12 would give you a +1 to stat rolls from that allocated stat, you following us?" Asked Bryce.

"Decently enough." Noire said.

"Yep!" Neptune said.

Plutia gave a slow nod.

"Every 2 points after 10 gives a +1, so an 18 would be a +4 and so on." Bryce said. "Of course, the same is for every point BELOW 10. You get negatives then. So Neptune, you have a -1 to strength."

"Oh, that sucks!" Neptune said.

"But you have a higher dex, so it's not too bad." Tehg said.

"And these actual stats are?" Asked Noire.

"That is where the Tomato Analogy comes into play. G1?" Bryce motioned to his friend.

"We have six stats. Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma. Dexterity and Con are often shortened to Dex and Con for convenience." G1 said. "Now, as for the stats themselves, the…You know what, let's use the Eggplant Analogy..."

"What?" Neptune asked, a sudden worried look on her face.

"Strength is the ability to crush an eggplant in your hand, Dexterity is the ability to dodge a thrown Eggplant, Constitution is the ability to eat a rotten Eggplant and not get sick, or in Neptune's case actually eat a plain eggplant," G1 listed off. "Intelligence is knowing that an Eggplant is a fruit, Wisdom is knowing not to put Eggplants in a fruit salad, and Charisma is the ability to sell an Eggplant based fruit salad."

"That make sense?" Asked Tehg.

"I think I get it…" Plutia said.

"Why did you use Eggplants in that explanation?" Noire asked.

"Because it'd mess with Neptune." G1 said. "And in doing so she'd remember it better."

"...Just because you're correct doesn't mean you're right!" Neptune proclaimed.

"Technically the Tomato Analogy is using a basic object and describing it in the context of the stats. Tomato normally works best, but Eggplant also worked here as well."

"I thought it was a vegetable?" Bryce said.

"It's technically a Berry, apparently." G1 said.

"But yeah, now that that's taken care of." Bryce said, nodding. "Now that we're through that we can go onto the actual contents of the sheets…"

"Hey, What does it mean by Swashbuckler?" Neptune asked, looking at her sheet.

"Uh…" Bryce narrowed his eyes as he looked at the sheet. "Well, it doesn't say it's the Rogue archetype, so I assume that means you're playing the actual class for it."

"That didn't really answer my question…" Neptune said.

"In essence, you're a very showy swordsman." Bryce said, looking over the sheet. "Huh, it looks like your feats are angled towards you being able to use the longsword as your weapon of choice, letting you use your dex instead of strength to hit..."

"Oh, that's cool." Neptune said.

Bryce closed the sheet, shrugging. "Aside from that there isn't much else to really look at there."

"Actually should we take a look at these guys' sheets as well?" Tehg asked, tilting his head towards Plutia and Noire.

"Probably for the best." G1 said. "It'd be a good idea to get a read of their classes since things are a bit different for them now that… well, things are like this."

"Sure, what's the worst that can happen with this?" Noire asked with a huff. "So what, I just tap that mark on the back of your hand?"

"Yeah, at least we assume so." G1 said.

Noire poked the back of G1's hand as her sheet popped up into existence. "Huh." Noire said, looking at her sheet. "_Landing Cushion?_" Noire's eye twitched slightly.

"Upon failing a reflex save you can use your body to change an allies lethal fall damage into non-lethal at the cost of taking a quarter of the damage, minimum 1, yourself." G1 said.

"Huh, that's neat." Bryce said, nodding.

"Can we change the subject?" Asked Noire.

"Well… Stats are allocated decently, Nothing below 10 and your intelligence and dexterity are both 18…" Tehg said, looking at the sheet.

"Uh, class?" Bryce motioned to the sheet.

"Magus?" Noire asked, looking at her class.

"Isn't that Wizard with sword stuff?" Tehg asked, looking over at Bryce.

"Yeah, pretty good explanation of how it works…" Bryce said, crossing his arms. "You get access to the wizard spell list, spellbook and all and are proficient with… well, if your sheet is done right your best bet is stabbing weapons so you can use your dex…"

"Which it is." G1 said, pointing to the Weapon Finesse feat on Noire's sheet.

"Wait, I can cast spells?" Noire asked.

"Yes, I think..." Tehg said, crossing his arms. "You have to prepare said spells and that… what, takes an hour every morning?"

"Something like that, but I don't know if you already have said spells prepared or not…" Bryce said. "Best we can do is see if… Wait, does she even have a spellbook?"

"I… Don't know?" G1 said, looking over at Noire. "You wouldn't happen to have something like that on your person, would you?"

"None." Noire said.

"Then we wanna be on the lookout for one then." G1 said, closing her sheet.

"Should we also take a look at Plutia's?" Tehg asked.

"It's my turn now?" Plutia asked.

"I don't know if I should be happy about this or not…" Neptune said quietly to Bryce and Noire.

"Right, just tap the symbol and we can get started." Bryce said, extending his hand towards Plutia.

With a quick tap Plutia's sheet materialized above Bryce's hand. Tehg's eyes were immediately drawn to the level and voiced his thoughts.

"Why is she level 2 while the rest of us are level 1?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, she IS the CPU of Planeptune." Noire said.

"...Yeah, that might do it…" G1 nodded.

"Let's see… Ugh, Oracle…" Bryce groaned. "Great…"

"What's wrong with Oracle?" Tehg asked.

"Nothing's wrong with the class, it's actually pretty good, the issue is that the last time I played the class was when I first started tabletop RPGs… so you can imagine the innumerable amounts of mistakes I made when making said Oracle…" Bryce said. "But moving aside that, there's a pretty decent amount of stuff here."

"Wait, doesn't an Oracle function off a diety basis?" Asked Tehg.

"...Kind of?" G1 shrugged. "It might be different since the actual god figures of gamindustri are… well, CPUs. Why do you ask?"

"Because 'Herself' is listed as her Diety." Tehg said.

"...I mean Neptune also had it that way." Bryce said, looking to the side.

"Well Neptune's egotistical, kind of, so I was expecting that on her sheet." Tehg said.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Neptune said.

"Hey, it was on your sheet." Tehg said.

"Moving along…?" Noire said, giving a wary look towards Pluita.

"Right… Uh, where to even start?" Asked Bryce.

"...Character Feat?" G1 asked.

"I mean, we could…" Bryce said.

"No, I mean WHAT is a character feat?" Asked G1, pointing to the one on Plutia's skill list. "Because so far we've seen one on all of our sheets."

"We have?" Tehg asked.

"Well, I have Charismatic Actor." Bryce said.

"An ability so broken you can't argue it isn't." G1 said.

"I won't, it is." Bryce said, crossing his arms. "I roll with advantage on ALL charisma based skill checks. That is a LOT of things."

"I mean, it fits?" Tehg said, shrugging.

"You don't see me complaining." Bryce said.

"And the others?" Asked Noire, crossing her arms.

"Oh, right." Bryce nodded. "G1 you have…"

G1 popped open his character sheet. "Engineering background, adds Knowledge Engineering as a class skill and I get a +5 to the roll."

"...I see why you think his ability is broken now." Noire said.

"Tehg has something like… Hidden in plain sight, right?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah, I essentially roll with advantage on stealth checks." Tehg said.

"Right, and we know Noire's." Bryce said. "And Neptune's is… well, metacognition."

"Metacog… Metal cor…" Plutia struggled to say the word.

"Metacognition." G1 said, placing a hand on his chin. "Isn't that the term used to describe the knowledge of the fourth wall?"

"Yeah, she gets to roll with advantage when dealing with matters related to the fourth wall." Bryce said. "You'd be surprised how often it comes up…"

"How often?" Asked G1.

"Well, it's only happened once, but it's surprisingly open ended…" Bryce said.

"...Is anyone else lost right now?" Asked Neptune.

"Yes." Noire said.

"Sorry, I'll explain later." Bryce said, looking back at Plutia's sheet. "...Well, there's… two things that are new."

"Two things?" Noire asked.

"There's of course the Character Feat: Goddess' Ire, she adds intimidation as a Class Skill and rolls with advantage." Bryce said, shivering.

"And the other one?" Asked Neptune.

"HDD Access." Bryce said, crossing his arms. "Note: Transformation is a free action."

"Free action?" Plutia asked.

"In combat terms, it means you don't use your standard or move actions to transform." G1 said. "It essentially means it's free of consequences when used."

"It's like talking in that sense then." Bryce noted.

"Well, we also confirmed Neptune isn't a CPU in this dimension, she doesn't have the transformation skill." Tehg said.

"I don't!?" Neptune asked.

"Calm down, you're probably fine anyways." G1 said. "I can tell you aren't lying about any of what you've been saying, so the three of us still believe you."

"Back to Plutia?" Bryce asked. "Okay, so a couple of things to go through. Plutia, being an oracle does a couple of things, so If I go over something, assume it's important information, okay?"

"Alright…" Plutia nodded.

"As an Oracle you get a Mystery and a Curse, think of it as a double edged sword." Bryce said, looking at the sheet. "Your Mystery is Life, so you'll get spells and abilities around that theme, and you already have channel energy, so I assume it means you're currently more healer focused."

"Doesn't mean you can't change how you focus your levels later on, if you wanted to you could angle your spells known to be more damage based." G1 said. "There are enough damage based spells for that anyways."

"Right, and as for the curse you're under… Waking Dreamer?" Bryce blinked. "...I.. think that gives you negatives on Perception and Illusion based effects? Though I think you're immune to sleep effects as a trade off. It's a third party curse so I don't really know much about it."

"But at this point I'm pretty sure that's all we REALLY need to go over…" Bryce said, closing the sheet. "Aside from Spells, which we can probably handle later, there's nothing left to go over, your stats are done decently, and that 20 to Charisma is both a welcome sign, and a terrifying one…" Bryce muttered that last bit to the side.

"Okay, well that's… enlightening." Noire said. "But what was that thing about Neptune's Character thing?"

"Well, as… I want to say bonus maybe?" G1 said, crossing his arms. "We get the ability to see the actual rolls of the dice like a text log."

"I'd assume it had something to do with these," Tehg said, holding up his hand. "But our dice logs appeared before we got these…"

"So on that front, I assume it's just a 'We came from another plane of existence so we get special ability shit' kind of thing." Bryce said, shrugging. "And while Neptune's stunt of falling out of the sky makes me think she's from a parallel universe, she's not from where the three of us are from so I think it's just an… us thing?"

"Oh yeah, didn't you hit your head when you fell out of the sky?" Plutia asked. "That must be why you're confused, right?"

"About Noire or about the Pathfinder stuff?" Tehg asked.

"Noire, since they're all confused about the dnd stuff." G1 said.

"To be fair, so are we." Bryce noted.

"Uh, no… at least I don't think so…" Neptune said.

"Well, until you feel all better, stay here." Plutia said, putting her hands together. "I'll take goood care of you…"

"What? No, no. I mean, thanks, but were you listening to the words my mouth was weezing?" Asked Neptune.

Plutia turned to look at Bryce, G1 and Tehg. "And since you three are stranded here, you can stay here too!"

"I mean… If you're alright with it?" Bryce said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wow, you didn't think about that for long, did you…?" G1 whispered so only Bryce and Tehg could hear in a dry tone.

Bryce slammed his elbow into G1's side to shut him up, a forced smile on his face.

_**[Attack Roll: 1d20 + STR Mod]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d20 + 2 = 17 + 2 = 19.]**_

_**[G1: AC = 18. (Attack Successful!)]**_

_**[Unarmed Strike Attack Roll: 1d3 + STR]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d3 + 2 = 1 + 2 = 3]**_

_**[G1: (Takes 3 Points of Bludgeoning Damage) 13 - 3 = 10 HP.]**_

G1 let out a grunt as Bryce's eyes widened in concern. "Shit, my bad." Bryce whispered.

"You can't be serious, Plutia." Noire said. "You'll let some weird girl, and three argueably weirder _guys_ you don't even know stay here?"

"I'm not sure if I should agree with that line of thinking or feel slightly insulted." Tehg said.

"Well, that comment WAS aimed at you..." G1 said.

"I'm always serious… We all know that a CPU helps those in need, don't we?" Plutia asked.

"True, but what if they're underlings for the seven sages? That'd spell major trouble." Noire reasoned.

"The Seven Sages? What're they? Do they come in dark chocolate?" Asked Neptune.

"Two things against that. One, the three of us just confirmed that we're from another plane of existence." Bryce said. "Second, I fell out of the damn sky without a parachute, I highly doubt these… seven sages was it? Would've hired any of us three."

"I mean, that's not wrong..." Noire said. "Though I'm still not sure about her…"

"Don't worry! Neptune isn't a bad girl!" Plutia.

"I guess. The odds are really low for them to employ someone THIS empty-headed…" Noire said with a deadpan look on her face.

"Aw come on, what are the chocolate sage things? Tell me, Tell me!" Neptune said.

"What part of that sounded like it had anything to do with chocolate?" Asked Tehg.

"Pipe Down, I'm not obligated to tell you anything." Noire said.

"Boo! Why are you being such a mean bean machine!?" Neptune pouted.

Bryce let out a snort. "Hey, I got that reference." He muttered, collecting himself.

"What!? Don't call me that!" Noire yelled back.

"...Are you two going to start fighting after all…?" Asked Plutia.

"N-nope! We have no intention of fighting at all, isn't that right?" Noire asked Neptune, instantly backpedaling away from that confrontation.

"R-right! We're friends forever! Look at how we hug and don't cringe!" Neptune said, as the two awkwardly hugged it out.

"Surely, the best kind of comedy…" Bryce deadpanned, quickly placing a hand on G1's shoulder and muttering a quick "Cure Light Wounds." Under his breath.

_**[Cure Light Wounds Heal Check: 1d8 + Caster Level (Max 5)]**_

_**[Bryce: 1d8 + 1 = 6 + 1 = 7 ]**_

_**[G1: HP 10 + 7 = HP 13]**_

"Ooh, how sweet. Hehehe… I guess I misunderstood." Plutia said, clapping her hands together.

"I'll repeat myself one last time. If the four of you stay here, do not make Plutia angry. Got it?" Noire asked.

"Y-yeah…" Neptune nodded shakily.

"Oh… we are WELL aware of this by now…" G1 said.

"What he said." Bryce pointed at G1 with his thumb.

"Okay, even though I'm against it, let's put aside the fact you're keeping them here for the time being until their situations are resolved." Noire said.

"Um… Where do we put it…..?" Plutia asked.

"Somewhere over there or something." Bryce said, shrugging as he sat down and opened up his character sheet. "Let's see… Should probably look over my spells while I have the down time…"

"Well, blow my chartridge and call me a 64-pin connector! This is a game!? It's crazy retro, you guys!" Neptune said, looking at the video game console connected to the TV. "Hey, mind if I start it up? I can play it, right? Yes, of course I can. Power on!"

"Well, she's certainly enjoying herself…" G1 said, crossing his arms.

"Whoa! Blurry Pixel art, ahoy! Hahaha! Did they make this game in five minutes!?" Asked Neptune, rolling on the floor with a smile on her face. "This is the epitome of shovelware!"

"You're fine with letting her roll on the floor like this?" Noire asked Plutia with a raised eye.

"Silly Neppy!" Plutia began, with an almost scolding tone in her voice, before it quickly faded as she continued speaking. "That game is best when played with a friend… Let's play it together!"

"Hey! Don't goof off with her!" Noire exclaimed.

"Aww, can't I? Just for a little bit…?" Plutia pleaded, a sad look on her face.

"...Hnnng…" Bryce silently sunk into the couch more.

"I don't know how you expect to survive honestly…" G1 muttered with a shake of the head.

"Give me a few days, I'll adapt…" Bryce said.

"Yeah, c'mon Noire, just for a bit. Don't be a curmudgeon." Neptune said.

"What does that even mean?" Tehg asked in confusion.

"Don't curmudgeon me! Do you even understand the situation you're in?" Noire asked.

"Situation, start! Right now, I'm in Plutia's basilicom with lots of old games and manga, and…" Neptune began with a tinge of serious energy, before it was immediately dropped. "So given the situation, I gotta try them all out. Uh, right?"

"That's not what I meant. Before you hit your head, you might have had family or even friends, no?" Noire asked. "Those people might be worried about you, so do you really think now is the time to fool around!?"

"Oh, okay. You're right." Neptune said. "I'm like a missing person's case!"

"That is _Literally_ what you are." Bryce said, looking up from his sheet.

_**[Performance Skill Check (d20)]**_

_**[G1: 1d20 + 2 = 18 + 2 = 20]**_

"Well, If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go for a walk." G1 said, his voice shifting slightly as both Tehg and Bryce's eyes widened and looked over at him.

"...Please tell me it's not an enthusiastic one…" Bryce said.

"Very enthusiastic." G1 said, walking towards the door, picking up his greatsword as he walked out. "Be back in an hour."

"...Well, that's neat…" Tehg said.

"Should we be worried?" Asked Bryce.

"...Maybe?" Tehg responded.

"Nep Jr. and Histy and the others must be worried… But even if I try to go home I don't know where I am." Neptune said, letting out a sigh.

"Aw, Noire! Neppy is sick, so… or… um, more like injured!" Plutia said. "Either way, you should be nicer to the poor girl…"

"You only say that because you want to hang out with her." Noire said.

"Hehehe…" Plutia chuckled guiltily. "Guilty as charged…"

"She read you like a book." Bryce said, looking over his sheet. "...Wait I can do that?"

"What's up Bryce?" Asked Tehg.

"One sec…" Bryce said, holding out his right hand. "Summon Instrument."

There was a brief flash, before Bryce suddenly lurched forwards. "Oh jeez, since when was my phone this heavy?"

"...That isn't a phone Bryce." Tehg said, looking at the boombox looking device Bryce was currently holding in his right hand.

"...That… How?" Noire asked, looking at the boombox.

"Magic?" Bryce said, placing it on the ground. "Which, conveniently, is an accurate excuse now." Bryce looked down at the boombox. "...Is that a bluetooth symbol?"

"Well, there's no reason to waste brainpower meant for gaming! It'll all work out, so let's play!" Neptune said, picking up the controller.

"Aww, nooo! I wanted to play as that character..." Plutia complained, sitting down next to Neptune, suddenly holding the other controller.

"Ugh! Knock it off, you two!" Noire shouted, yanking the controllers out of Neptune and Plutia's grasp.

"Woah!" Neptune yelped.

"Huuuh...?" Plutia blinked owlishly at Noire.

Noire leveled a glare at Plutia. "Plutia, you should be working!" Noire said, pointing at Plutia with her index finger. "What kind of CPU just sits around and plays games!?"

"Purple Haired ones?" Tehg asked rhetorically to Bryce.

"No, you're including gear into that list." Bryce whispered. "And we both know the younger of the two is the more responsible."

"Oh yeah."

"Aww, I'm soooo sorry…" Plutia apologized.

"And you!" Noire spun to face Neptune, her finger almost directly in contact with Neptune's nose. "Even if you don't care about getting your memories back, at least pull your own weight!"

"That goes for you three as well." Noire said,turning to face Tehg and Bryce. "No workey, no foodey. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Bryce said, clamming up slightly.

"Lingering effect of the Intimidation check?" Asked Tehg.

"Sure as hell feels like it, that or everyone from this dimension is outright terrifying." Bryce said.

"And here goes Noire, getting all hot and bothered after telling me not to anger Plutia…" Neptune said.

"Now that you four have agreed to me without question, let's move!" Noire said. "We're going to work!"

"...Yay…" Tehg said, sighing after the word left his mouth.

* * *

**(Author's Note)**

**Hey guys, it's me again. Classes are taking an actual beating out on me, and getting applications in right now are NOT a fun time.**

**With that said, here's the link to this Chapter's character sheets: **** drive\google\com/drive/folders/1TTIaRFnIpuRW_Ra9ykWCi4ykJBL_57l_?usp=sharing**

**The "\" are periods so just change those to "." and you'll be good.**

**With that said, I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
